starshipsfandomcom-20200216-history
SA-77 Silpheed
Background/story The Original Silpheed game was a space shooter that was released in 1986. Its story involved a terrorist named Xacalite who had stolen "planetary buster" missiles and a battleship named Gloire. One fleet was not close enough to Earth to get there before Xacalite destroyed it, so the experimental SA-08 Silpheed fighter is ordered to destroy Gloire. In the Silpheed game for the Sega CD, it takes place in the year 3076 (the original’s never specified an exact date, but made references to the year 3032 when an alien ship was discovered, leading to rapid technological advancement, allowing humans to colonize outer space). The current Silpheed ship this time around is the SA-77, a prototype. Colony planets have been attacked. The Grayzon System houses a photon computer that controls the network galaxy on the mother planet Earth. This system was hijacked by a terrorist group known as the Zakalite. The Galaxy Union and Colony Planets Fleet assembled to strike back at the terrorists, adding the SA-77 Silpheed to their roster. SA-77 Silpheed, basic functions The SA-77 Silpheed is a highly maneuverable, fast ship that can be armed with up to four different Main Weapons, but with only two different kinds of these Weapons at a time, although the ship is customizable in between most stages (starting with the second). These can be fired at any time. The ship also has four different Optional weapons as well, which are also customizable in between most rounds. These have a certain amount of Optional energy that is earned during a stage: the more points the player earns, the bigger the base amount of Optional energy that will be awarded for the next round. Also, Optional energy will be increased with every few targets that are destroyed during a stage. The SA-77 also has a Shield that can take six bursts of damage. Once the Shield is gone, the player loses some Weapons and Maneuverability functions before losing the ship entirely. The player earns a shield recharge in between stages, however. Weapons Main Weapons *Forward Beam–standard firepower that shoots straight ahead *Wide Beam–firepower that shoots in three directions *Phalanx Beam–firepower that shoots in two directions in a "V" shape *Auto Timing–firepower that automatically locks onto targets Optional Weapons *Graviton Bomb–fires a spread in front of the SA-77 that blocks enemy fire and causes damage *E. M. Defense System–creates a barrier that blocks enemy fire; three time usage only *Photon Torpedo–tracking system automatically seeks out targets; fires in eight directions *Anti-Matter Bomb–causes major damage upon making contact with target Bonus Items These are enclosed in Item Carriers that appear during most of the 12 stages of the game. The player must shoot them to reveal the Item, then collect the Item to instantly upgrade the SA-77. *All Repair–fully recharges/repairs Shield when collected *1 Repair–gives one repair to the Shield *2 Repair–gives two Shield unit repairs *3 Repair–gives three Shield unit repairs *Destroy–Destroys all onscreen enemies *Invincible–makes the SA-77 invincible for several seconds *Option Energy Up–increases Optional Weapon strength Ship specifications *Axiom Ram Jet Drive *Axiom Anti-Matter Plasma Drive *Hauray Ha-54-C Reactor *Gross weight: 59,300 kg *Length: 28.08 m *Maximum wingspan: 20.16 m *Wing area: 112.48 m2 *Height: 8.52 m Trivia *Other bonus Items to be found throughout the game awards points to the player. *In between stages when the player can assign Primary and Optional Weapons, ship specifications can be seen in the background. **The number of 28.08m is given to the “Length.Height” spec. The figure for the height of the SA-77 is obscured by the scoreboard, but it's assumed to be between 8.52 to 8.58 meters. **Two other specs are obscured by the Left Shot window. Both are mass related as they each bear the SI symbol "kg". One is assumed to be the Empty Weight. The other appears redacted with " " except for the first letters "CO". **Further statistics on the Axiom Ram Jet and Anti-Matter drives are obscured by the Right Shot window. *The Hauray reactor's power output is measured in 16.8 Gt or Gigatons of explosive power. It appears that the reactor is primarily used to power the force fields, indicating that each pulse of shield energy can deflect a collision of 16.8 gigatons of explosive power without further loss of shield energy or damage to the craft itself. Category: Silpheed ships